Secrets & Blood Ties
by writterperson
Summary: Sam's fourteenth birthday is coming up, and he's surprised to find that he got more then he expected.Now they must learn to tolerate the two new members of their Winchester clan.AU, Buffy Supernatural Crossover. No pairing,Buffy&Supernatural cast r family
1. Prologue

**A.N: Buffy Supernatural crossover, slight AU on both sides.**

**Prologue:**

The streets were quiet only thing visible is a small woman walking down the street with a small bag. She had long blond hair and light brown eyes. She looked like an innocent collage girl lost and looking for her dorm room. So it isn't very hard to believe when a group of young men walk up to her.

"Sweetie you look lost," said the one standing in front of the others, obviously the ring leader of the group. He took a few steps forward and invaded her personal space by placing his face extremely close to hers, his four friends laughing behind him.

"I'm not lost…" the girl stated as she reached into her purse and pulled out a stake and plunged it into the man's heart. "Just heard that you guys only came out to play when you out number your pray." She pulled the stake out and the man burst into dust. "Alright who's next?" She asked as she crossed her arms and stared at the remaining vampires with a small smile.

"She's the slayer!" called out one of the vampires as they all started to back up.

"I have a name you know!" She stated as she started to pout slightly her stance dropping. Two of the vampires took this chance and jumped at her, only to be dusted a few seconds later. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter if you know my name but…my name is Buffy!" She stated as she dusted the last two vamps. "Well guess that's that…" She stated as she placed the stake back into her purse and walked away.

"Didn't even brake a sweat...maybe I was worried over nothing..." She mumbled to herself before walking away with a slight skip in her step. But what she didn't know was her worries were rightly place, for watching in the shadows was a creature that would not only change her whole life, but change it and crumble it to pieces.

"So this is Buffy Summers, Slayer extraordinaire? Well young little miss _slayer _is going to be in for quiet a surprise." The man whispered to the shadows, his eyes changing from a dull brown to a vibrant yellow. He turned towards the shadows and smiled as a small woman with black hair walked out of the darkness, "I think it's time we invest in babysitting..." he whispered an evil smile crawling up his face at his own little privet joke. The two turned towards the street and waiting for their pray to make itself know.

**On the other side of town**

A rumble of an old car was heard down the street as a 1967 Chevy impala cruised into town, inside a small family of three. In the driver seat there was an man with brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a look that would say to anyone who didn't know him to stay away. Sitting next to him was a young teenage boy of maybe seventeen or eighteen, he had dark dirty blond hair, that, in the dim lighting, looked brown, and to top it all of the boy had bright hazel eyes that gave off a sense of mischief and cockiness.

With them two sitting in the front, few would think of looking at the third occupant of the classic car, they'd probably just label them as trouble and move on. But the last occupant of the vehicle was a sleeping thirteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair, and a face that screamed innocence.

"Dean wake up your brother and tell him we're here." The driver stated as he looked around the small town looking for a motel. The passenger nodded and turned around in his seat so he could see the sleeping boy in the back, he hit the boy playfully on the leg and began to speak quietly to the sleeping boy.

"Rise and shine Sammy," Dean said with a smile as he saw the boy jerk awake.

"Dean…where are we?" The boy asked his soft hazel eyes looking around as his mind slowly woke from his long nap. Dean smiled and made a large gesture towards the city they were driving through.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, California!"

**A.N: well there is the beginning of my Buffy for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Buffy walked back into her house and sighed loudly before announcing that she was home.

"How was the patrol?" a red headed woman asked as she rounded the corner, her green eyes showing a hidden factor that no one had seen in quiet a while.

"What's wrong Willow?"

"It's nothing…" Willow stated her face changing into her normal happy-go-lucky self. "So what happened on patrol?"

Buffy gave one last worried look at Willow before answering the question. "Nothing happened, I mean I took on five weak vampires…but that's it."

"I don't understand, I thought calm days were good." A voice called from the living room.

"They are it's just that Buffy had a feeling that something important was suppose to happen today" Willow answered as she and Buffy walked towards the voice. They walked into the living room and saw a young teenager with long brown hair and brown eyes sitting on the couch, the T.V controller hanging limply in her hand.

"So nothing happened?" She asked as she focused all of her attention on the two in front of her.

"Nope" Buffy answered, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Well I did find this old box in the basement." The girl stated as she pointed to a box on the table.

"Dawn waited to go threw it thinking...you know, it could be one of those sister-y things to do." Willow added as the girl in question slowly started to open the box, Buffy kneeling down next to her as the last flap was pulled away.

"Oh look at this, its Buffy's old easy bake oven…ha look it still burnt from when you tried to use it…mom had to confiscate it!" Dawn exclaimed as she pulled out a half melted piece of plastic.

"Ha, ha very funny Dawn…oh look it's you're my little pony backpack that you refused to take off for like a week!" Buffy smiled at the small bag and then threw it at her sister. "Bet it's still full of toys!"

Dawn just rolled her eyes and pulled out a thin book that she had never seen before. "Hey Buffy…was this yours?" She asked as she handed over the small red book, not understanding why it was so worn and in a pile of their old things.

"No…" Buffy answered as she opened the book and pulled out a picture of her mother that had to be over twenty years old. "I think it was mom's book." She whispered as she turned the old photo around and showed Dawn.

"Can I see it?" Willow asked as she sat behind them and reached a hand out for the small item. Buffy nodded and passed it over. Willow flipped through the pages but pause on one. "…Oh…uh…Buffy…" She started as she started to look rather uncomfortable with the book.

"What?" Buffy asked as she snatched the book back. She read quickly over the text and then felt her face fall. "Oh my god," she stated one hand reaching over her mouth, causing another small picture to fall out of the book, one of a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing an old marine uniform.

**An old apartment in downtown Sunnydale**

"So what's the hunt in this town?" Dean called out to his dad in the other room as he placed his bag on the bed closest to the door, his little brother placing his on the bed next to his. The apartment they were going to be staying in was completely furnished and had two bed rooms, and three beds, but only one bathroom…which would be a problem to anyone else, but not a small family of three who usually stays in motel rooms.

"…Well…this is more of personal matters Dean…" Their father stated with a puckered brow as he walked into the two boys' shared room. Dean looked up and frowned at his fathers pained face.

"What's up Dad?" Dean asked as he turned and saw his little brother already crawling in bed, obviously not interested in the conversation with his sleepy mind. Dean grabbed his dad's arm and led him out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him. "Has someone died…is it Pastor Jim…or Bobby?" Dean asked as he started to panic about their small extended family.

"No Dean, you don't know this person, but she was an old friend of mine and I just…I just want to make sure her death wasn't anything more then…well yeah…and if there isn't a hunt here we can have…a sort of vacation." His father stated his eyes showing that he really wanted a brake.

**Buffy's house**

Dawn picked up the photo and turned it over, "whose John Winchester?" Buffy looked over at Dawn and snatched the picture from her.

"I don't know…but I plan on finding out…Willow?" Buffy started only to turn and see the red head on her laptop.

"Already ahead of you Buffy…"

**Next morning, 3 hours later**

Sam awoke with a start and looked around desperately trying to get a grasp as to where he was, but as he noticed that he had awoken in another one of the dozens of apartments they had stayed at he calmed down. He hadn't noticed how quick his breathing was, or how badly he was shaking until he heard his brothers voice from the other side of the room.

"Sammy…have a bad dream?" Dean asked, his voice sounding half awake, though Sam knew that Dean probably had woken up the second his bad dream had started.

"Yeah…" Sam answered refusing to turn and face his brother.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked; Sam could hear his brother sitting up in bed.

"Nah…I think I'm ok…night Dean…" Sam answered as he pretended to fall back asleep, forcing his breath into an even tone and for his body to seem relaxed. He laid there for a good five minutes before he thought he was in the clear.

"You done pretending you're asleep now? So can we can go make some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about how the evil clown tried to eat you?" Dean asked as Sam heard his brother's bed squeak and the soft thud of his brother getting out of bed.

"Yeah…" Sam whispered as he got out of bed and followed his brother out.

**Buffy's house**

"Buffy we've been searching for this guy for hours and all we've been able to find out is that he had a wife that died in a fire twelve years ago!" Dawn complained as she walked closer to her sister.

"That's not true; I found a few birth records that say that he has two sons. Dean and Samuel Winchester…" Buffy stated as she looked at the page that had old school pictures of to young boys at ages 11 and 6.

"And I've found a list of all the schools they've been to so…we know where they've been…just not where they are now." Willow added as she looked at her laptop with slightly tired eyes. "But Buffy Dawn's right, maybe we should all get some sleep and continue searching tomorrow."

Buffy looked at the clock and sighed, "it is kinda late…fine we'll go to bed and continue later." Buffy stated as she stood up and stretched.

**Winchester apartment:**

"So are you going to tell me about it Sam?" Dean asked as he sipped his hot chocolate, looking over to the clock hanging on the wall and noticing it was two in the morning.

"…No…it's nothing" Sam started as he stared at his own cup of hot chocolate.

"Sam it's two in the morning, you woke up almost in tears, and you were breathing like you had run ten miles up hill…and you call that nothing?" Dean asked looking at Sam with a worried gaze, these nights have been happening more and more frequently, Sam waking up with tears in his eyes, or with gasping breaths, and Dean was going to get to the bottom of it.

"…Please…Dean it's just a bad dream…drop it." Sam pleaded as he continued to stare at his hot chocolate. Dean was about to speak up when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Boys…what are you doing up?" John Winchester asked as he looked upon his two young sons and the steaming mugs sitting in their hands.

"It's nothing Dad…" Sam stated as he got up and hurried back into the room he shared with his brother, leaving his hot chocolate untouched on the counter.

"What happened?" John asked as he took Sam's place in front of the cup and picked it up to drink.

"I don't really know,"

"What do you know?"

"Sam's been having nightmares…really bad ones that leave him crying or gasping for air…at first I thought it had just been because of the hunt we were on or something, but I'm starting to worry Dad." Dean stated as he made a small glance at the closed door, thinking about how the more dreams Sam goes through the more he pulls away from not only Dean but from anybody who tries to talk to him.

"Yeah I've noticed that he's been sleeping during the day a lot lately…at least now I know why…" John started before pausing to also look at the closed door with worried eyes, "I'll talk to him tomorrow and we'll try and figure this out." They sat in silence for a few minutes before heading back to their rooms, only to have Dean call out for his father a few seconds later.

"Dad…Sam's gone!" Dean yelled as he ran out of his room carrying a small note.

_Dean,_

_Be right back, went for a walk._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sam walked swiftly down the road. He didn't really know where he was walking to, but he knew he had to move. He felt like he needed to run away from something, something that was coming for him. _'That doesn't make any sense, I'm just a normal eleven-year- old boy…sure my brother and my father are hunters…but they don't let me do anything. Why would something be after me?' _Sam thought as he thought back to his dream.

_**Dream:**_

_**Dean was walking down a dark alleyway with nothing but a flashlight and a small ax, that Sam was pretty sure wasn't one of theirs. "Come out!" Dean yelled into the shadowed alley, but nothing happened, not instantly any way. So Dean sighed, and slowly started to turn his back to the menacing shadows, but that was his mistake, for the second Dean turned his back on the shadows a hooded figure jumped out and quickly spun the shocked boy around and pinned him to the wall, wrapping it's long fingers around Dean's throat. **_

"_**Where's the boy?" It asked its voice raspy and deep.**_

_**Dean looked up into the hood and spat into it. "I'll never tell you," Dean said hatred dripping from his strained vocal cords.**_

_**The hooded figure gave out a laugh and squeezed tighter on Dean's neck. "You will tell me were Samuel is or I will snap your neck."**_

_**Dean just gave the figure his infamous cocky smile and said nothing as his face slowly started to turn blue and his eyes started to lose focus. A blond woman suddenly started running towards Dean and the hooded figure screaming for the figure to let him go, anger clear on her face.**_

_**End of dream:**_

The last thing Sam heard before waking up was the snapping of his brother's neck which, even now, made his own throat swells up with the emotions he refused to show. _'What kind of person dreams of their brother's death anyway?' _Sam thinks to himself as he tries to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He took a deep breath and started to turn around, "I better get back home before they start to panic too much," Sam stated knowing his brother and father were undoubtedly ready to take off any creature's head that comes within Sam's general area.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a lost lamb perhaps?" a female voice from behind Sam asked causing said boy to jump. Sam turned back around slowly and saw a group of smiling teens standing there staring at him like he was dinner. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to walk alone at night?" said the only female among the group, obviously the leader. Sam stared at her for a second before noticing the facial features of the others around her. They were scrunched up in odd places and their teeth…no their fangs were exposed.

"I should go home then." He stated backing up slowly, pretending he couldn't see the deformities or that he didn't know what they were. He knew what they were of course, seeing as he's at least allowed to do the research for hunts, but knowing didn't help him very much. They were vampires, that he was sure of, but what kind he didn't know for sure, and that was what could get him killed.

"Sure…we could walk you home you know…" The woman stated, obviously trying to lure him into a false sense of security. Sam frowned and took a couple of more steps backwards, but for every step he took they took two of their own.

'_I left without any weapons…so I can't attempt to fight them, which wouldn't have ended very well any way. I can't run…not only do they have longer legs but almost every vampire story tells of their inhuman speed and strength so…I'm just about screwed.' _Sam thought as he continued to back up, he was going to need help…and seeing as it was almost four in the morning, he doubted he would get any.

"Just tell us where you live and we'll get you there before your parents wake up." The woman cooed as she took a couple of more steps closer to Sam, but what she said made Sam smile.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked, some of his fears rolling away. "The sun should be rising in a few hours; it's a little odd for your kind to be out this late." He said. _'They're afraid of something…that's why they hunt so late in the night…all I've got to do is imply that I know what their fear is and get them to start arguing…then I can take off and hid.'_

The girl stood a little straighter and started to look around her like what he said might call on something to come out, but only for a second before turning to look at Sam again, her smile gone. "Enough playing…grab him" she stated, her voice emotionless.

Sam's eyes widened and he turned and took off. He knew they would catch him soon, but he wasn't going to make it easy on them, nope, and neither were Dean and his Dad when they find out. He could hear them laughing behind him and he knew that they were letting him run a little, it wasn't any fun if they just grabbed him, but he knew that their playing wouldn't last…because he was right the sun would be rising soon.

Down the street:

A man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes watched as a young boy of twelve stood tall in front of the group of vampires that obviously planed on eating him. "Well would you look at that." He stated as he turned to look at the girl next to him.

"He's rather really brave or really stupid." She stated crossing her arms over her chest. Just then the boy turned and ran and her male counterpart took off towards the vampires that started to chase him, she let out a sigh. "Here we go." She stated as she watched the man run right in between the group of vamps and the young boy.

The vamps gave out a laugh and looked at the man in front of them, and then to the boy who continued to run away. _'Probably thinking if he's worth it or not.' _The man thought as he gave a nod to his female companion, making her run off after the boy. "Why don't you just leave…" the man stated while he listened for a sign that his female friend had reached the boy.

"We put a lot of effort into that boy, so we won't be handing him over so quickly." The leader stated as she stepped up to the front of the group pulling her dirty blond hair back as she spoke.

"That's too bad really, because I wasn't planning to kill you." The man stated, before his face started to change into one that matched the group in front of him.

Sam had stopped running now and had hidden in a small space between a dumpster and a corner. But the second he had quieted down enough to listen for his pursuers he noticed the lack of footsteps chasing him. He waited where he was for a few moments before he got out, but just as he left the comfort of his hiding spot he heard someone running up behind him. He tensed and turned to face his pursuer only to find a brunet woman standing there, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey kid, you can really run" the brunet stated as she stood straighter.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as he looked at the woman in front of him, guessing she was in her early twenties.

"Well, you see there was this…who am I kidding, look kid you're in danger and all I know is that I need to help you so…come on. Those vampires tend to show up everywhere, they're like cockroaches." She stated as she grabbed Sam's hand and started pulling back towards the street.

Sam tensed as he and the strange woman made their way towards the danger he had been running from, but when the street came back into view all he saw was a single man standing in the street. "Who's that?" Sam asked as he looked around for any signs of the group of vampires that had deemed him dinner.

"That's Angel, he's going to help too." The woman stated as she waved the man over.

"Cordelia we need to hurry." Angel told the woman before looking down at the Sam. "This is him?" Angel asked.

"Yep," Cordelia answered as they all walked in the same general direction Sam had been walking before.

Sam tensed; he didn't like how the man had looked at him. It was somewhere in between confusion and sorrow. "Listen…I really should be getting back, my father is going to be pissed; I only meant to leave for a second." Sam explained. He needed to get home, his brother had defiantly found the note he left and he and his father were probably freaking by now.

"You can call them once we get to a friend's house." Angel stated bluntly as he speed up. Sam frowned and felt himself be pulled along.

"Hey don't sweat it kid, Angel's just a little tense because he has to go see Buffy, since we're running out of time before."

"Cordelia," Angel warned his back to both Sam and Cordelia.

"Yeah, yeah"

The three of them walked for about three more blocks before stopping in front of a single house, and stood there for about three minutes. "So are we going in?" Cordelia asked as she looked at Angel and then at her watch. "I mean we're losing time here."

"Right…" Angel stated before leading the way up the steps and to the front door, only to pause right there again.

"Oh for the love of" Cordelia pushed Angel out of the way and rang the door bell and then stepped back into place behind Angel. "See, now was that so hard?" Angel gave her a look but wasn't able to say anything, for just then the door opened.

"Angel?"

**Elsewhere:**

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean asked out loud as he looked out the window of the Impala.

"We're going to find him Dean." John promised as he looked up and down the streets for his youngest. John felt horrible; he had known about Sam's nightmares and had passed them off as dreams about past hunts they had done. He could have talked to him about it, make him feel better, but no, he left it for Dean to figure out, whom he knew didn't always deal well with the hunts. Now his youngest was walking around Sunnydale, the Hell Mouth, by himself at night.

"Dad, this is all my fault." Dean whispered.

"No, don't talk like that Dean, this isn't your fault. Listen, Dean I didn't tell you and Sam…you see…this place isn't normal." John started, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What do you mean?" Dean knew that his father didn't usually admit that he was withholding information, _'I told you what you needed to know' _that's what he usually would say. So him flat out saying he withheld information, it must be bad.

"Underneath this city…there's this…well it's what you would call a Hell Mouth, a portal that attracts evil. I just wanted to check out the death of an old acquaintance of mine, I figured we would be here for maybe a day or two and then we would leave and never look back. I didn't think we would hang around long enough for anything to happen." John explained as his hands tightened around the wheel.

"Dad…Sammy's"

"Is going to be ok, he's going to be ok, I promise."

**Sam**

"Angel…and Cordelia" A blond woman had answered the door and the sight of her made Sam tense. _'She's from my dream. This can't be happening to me, not again. It was only a onetime thing and I didn't know the people last time. This isn't happening.' _Sam thought as he studied the face of the blond woman in her PJ's.

"Hey Buffy…listen I don't have much time." Angel started before glancing at the sky, which was lighter than it had been before.

"Oh right…sure. Come in." Buffy stated before stepping back and letting Angel walk into her house. Cordelia followed, but Sam stood still. Something just hit him.

"You're a Vampire." He stated as Angel turned and looked for him. Sam turned to Cordelia, "Are you a vampire too?" He felt betrayed and frightened, he had trusted to go with them to this random house. Which very well could be a trap, and he wasn't going to follow anymore. "I'm going home." Sam stated before taking a few tentative steps backward.

"No wait, you can't go out there, not by yourself." Cordelia stated as she made a grab for his arm, but he swiftly pulled away.

"Angel what is this?" Buffy asked as she looked nervously at Sam and then back to Angel.

"The Kid's in major trouble," Angel explained.

"What kind of trouble?" Buffy asked, pushing Angel to explain further.

"Your kind of trouble…it's just he doesn't know it." Cordelia added in as she smiled at Buffy. "Listen Sam…I know things are a little…well weird and I know that this house isn't really a palace but I promise you it's safe."

Sam looked at all of them before letting his eyes settle on the woman still holding the door open. In his dream she had tried to help Dean…and even if it was just a dream, that small act made her trustworthy in his eyes. He took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes on the blond woman. "Ok…but I want to call my Dad. Now"

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait I accidently broke my computer and it just now got fixed, so now I **_**think **_**I'm ready to start writing again. I hoped you liked it and keep reading. As you can see my chapters won't always be as short as the first two were. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sam followed the petite blond woman into the kitchen and to the phone, his head reeling with all the possibilities of his situation. On one hand the whole house could be some sort of trap, but on the other…he could have just dreamt of someone he had yet to meet.

"Thanks…um Buffy right" Sam asked as he looked at the blond more carefully.

"Yes, and you are?" Buffy asked her face showing both suspicion and curiosity.

"Sam…Sam Winchester" He stated as he picked up the phone, taking note of how the woman tensed at his name and look at him in a different way. "If you'll excuse me…my dad's probably worried about where I am." _'And pissed as hell that I left the motel in the first place' _

"Yeah…sure" Buffy stated before turning as walking into the living room. Sam watched her go and then started to dial his Father's number. He let it ring once and then hung up and called again.

"_Sam?" _A gruffy voice asked from the other line.

"Yeah…it's me Dad." Sam answered with a sigh. He knew his dad was about to give him a long winded speech about how he should never leave the motel room without telling someone, or tell him he was on gun cleaning duty for the next seven months.

"Where are you?" John asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Um…I'm at" Sam paused and looked at a letter that had been left on the counter and gave the address on in to his father.

"…"

"Dad, are you still there?" Sam asked not liking the silence.

"Yeah…I'm on the way." John stated bluntly before he hung up.

"Yeah Dad…I'm fine." Sam stated before hanging up his phone as well, rolling his eyes at his Father's bluntness when it came to his sons. Most people would think John was rude and inconsiderate, but his sons knew that his straight to the point attitude was his way of being over protective Father. Sam knew that his father just wanted to protect him and get him out of harm's way as quickly as possible. "Wonder why he didn't ask for directions though." Sam whispered to himself as he started to walk out into the living room.

He stood in the door way and frowned as he noticed the conversation had stopped as he had walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked; his nerves tensing as he realized that the people who had helped him seemed to be keeping things from him. Sam looked at each person in the room. First at the aggressive stance Buffy seemed to be holding against Angel, then to Cordelia. Then finally to the two new girls, he had yet to be introduced to, sit on the couch glancing at Angel and Buffy.

**While Sam was on the phone:**

Buffy stormed into the living room and walked straight up to Angel as he helped cover the windows. "What the hell Angel?" Buffy asked as Angel looked down at her with his dark brown eyes.

"We didn't have anywhere else to go." Angel stated his big brown puppy dog eyes showing how uncomfortable he was.

"No, that I understand. I mean I need to know why you and Cordelia came barging over with a kid who apparently was just as freaked out as I was." Buffy stated as she closed the small distance between them.

"I'm sorry Buffy it's just Cordelia had a vision of the boy and we had to rush to Sunnydale to save him, we didn't really had time to explain things to him." Angel explained walking away from Buffy.

"It's not that Angel…well it _is _that but it's also..." Buffy took a couple steps towards Angel and gave a sigh, "we've just spent the last couple of hours looking up things about his father." Buffy took a couple of folders that they had stuffed some of the info into and passed it to Angel. "We found that in some of my mom's old things."

Angel looked through the folder and read the ripped out pages of Joyce's diary and frowned. Buffy took a defensive stance in front of Angel and looked at the folder. "Now tell me it isn't suspicious that the _same _night we find that you show up with one of the man's kids?"

Angel put the papers back into the folder and pulled out the photo of John Winchester, glancing at it with distaste, he had to agree it did seem a little weird."Are you sure that-" he stopped short as he sensed someone entering the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" The boy asked, Angel noticed how the boy's body tensed. _'What is this boy hiding?' _Angel thought as everyone else turned to look at Sam.

"No…we were just talking." Willow stated from her spot on the couch. "So any news on your dad?" she asked as she tried to ease the tension in the room.

Sam looked at the red head and then to Angel. "My father's on the way. I'm sorry who are you?" Sam asked as he looked at the two girls he didn't know the names of.

"Oh…right I'm Willow and this is Dawn." The red head explained as she motioned to herself and then to the brunet to her left.

"Right…I'm Sam." He stated, even though he had a feeling they already knew that. In fact he had a feeling they knew a lot more about him then they were letting on. An awkward silence fell onto the room as Sam watched the three people he felt were the most dangerous. Angel had shut the folder that he had in his hands and handed it back to Buffy. Buffy then in turn started to pick up the random bits of paper that lay scattered on the coffee table.

Sam let his eyes travel to the last person on his _threat _list, Willow. He didn't really know why he thought she was a threat, she had barely spoken eleven words to him, but there was just an odd power to her that he didn't like. But he was disappointed to see that Willow hadn't really moved since she had spoken. She just sat on the couch with _Dawn _and glanced around the room, obviously trying to find something to say.

"So…Sam, how long have you been in Sunnydale?" Dawn asked, speaking for the first time since Sam had arrived.

"…We drove in about," Sam paused and glanced at the clock, "four and a half hours ago. So you can imagine I'm a little confused as to how you even know who I was." Sam stated as he glanced at Cordelia, who was the first person to say his name. He didn't show it when she had said it, but it had scared him when the woman had called out his name to stop him from running away from her vampire friend.

Cordelia tensed and glanced at Angel, almost as if she was asking for permission for something, and when he nodded she walked closer to Sam and kneeled down to his level. "You see Sam…sometimes I get these headaches and…well I see places, or people, who are in danger, not just any danger though…it's usually the danger that involves some icky demon." Cordelia explained, talking to him like he was an ignorant child; which he realized he probably should be if it weren't for the fact that his father had been hunting demons and such since he was six months old.

"Demon," Sam whispered as he glanced down at the floor, he was thinking about his own weird dream.

"Demons, ghosts, zombies, vampires, invisible people, witches…they are all real. I know this is hard to believe but you are in major danger and the more you know the better." Angel stated, his eyes glancing at the thick curtains that kept out the rays of light Sam knew were deadly to him.

Sam watched him for a few moments before looking around and noticing that everyone was watching him, _'probably seeing how I'm taking it.' _Sam thought as he glanced down at his feet. He had already heard this speech, from his brother when he had stolen their father's journal, but it was still unnerving to hear. He sighed, "I know," he whispered out. He thought only Cordelia heard him but when Angel and Buffy both turned around, he realized the silent room had carried his small words to everyone.

"What?" Buffy asked as she once again took a defensive stance, this time towards Sam, but instead of intimidating Sam the stance only made him mad. Who was this woman to be defensive towards him? _He _was the one in a weird place, _he _was the one with no help if things were to get hostile, and _he _wasn't the one who had a freaking vampire standing by _his _side like a lost puppy.

Sam took a couple of steps forward, his Winchester temper kicking in, when he heard the familiar rumble of a '67 Chevy Impala pull up. His temper died down and so did Buffy's as they all waited for the inevitable knock that announced the arrival of Sam's father.

**A.N: Hey everyone, well that's all I'm going to put for now…because I really don't know what the whole Buffy, John meeting should be like. So please give me some idea's as to how you think they will react from here.**

**Any way thanks for ready see yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP WITH WHAT COMES NEXT! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

John stared at the house for a second and sighed, _'what are the chances that Sam ends up here of all places?' _he thought as he turned to Dean. "Let's go son." Dean nodded and stepped out of the impala, raising his hands to block the rays of sun light that were just making their way out over the street. John stepped out as well and waited for Dean to walk around the front of the car to his side before they both made their way up the walkway to the front door. John smiled at the house as he got closer, _'this house really does scream Joyce" _he thought morbidly. _'Please let her death from something natural, please let it be _

"Dad?" Dean asked as he noticed the saddened smile.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Dean." John stated as he rang the doorbell.

**Inside:**

The bell rang and Sam stood straight and looked towards the door. No one moved for what felt like eternity but then Willow stood up and smiled. "I'll get the door." Willow stated, leaving the room in a flash. Sam stood still behind the couch his eyes glued to where he knew his father and his brother were going to appear. He didn't know how is dad would react, _'I DID go for a walk in a town we had only been in for four....wait, three and a half hours. God, we had only been here three and a half hours when I walk off...Dad's going to kill me...' _Sam thought as his shoulders slumped slightly. He was SO going to be grounded....ugh.

"Hello...You must be Sam's family." Sam heard Willow say in a friendly tone, despite how early it was. Sam looked down and listened closely of the tone in his father's answer, just so he _knew _just how much trouble he was in.

"Yes...and you are?" His father answered, his voice polite and soft, but that can't be right, Sam expected some with held anger or frustration...but not the fear that had been in his voice. Sam looked up now, as he heard his father enter the room.

"My name's Willow, I live here."

"Oh you do? Well I would like to thank you for taking care of my son," John stated as he, Dean, and Willow walked back into the living room. Sam examined his family and frowned, His father wore an obviously fake smile, one Sam knew he only used when he was pretending to be a cop or something to get info on a case, and his brother looked...well his brother looked like Sam figured he would, worry etched on his face and tense muscles. Dean quickly scanned the room, taking in all the exits first and then taking everyone in the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out once his eyes fell on him.

"Hi Dean," Sam stated, Dean quickly walked over and stared to look him over, obviously searching for any sign of injury. "Dean I'm fine..." Sam whispered, his face reddening from his brothers fussing.

"Really?" Dean asked as he looked Sam in the eyes. Sam nodded, and Dean's face changed in an instant. "What the hell where you _thinking_?!?! Sam that had to be the _stupidest _thing you've ever done! Leaving like that in the middle of the night, I mean _seriously _Sam what's wrong with you? Do you know what could have happened to you?!?! Wait you _do _know, you just didn't think about it, did you!"

Sam frowned, "I just went for a walk! And the whole time I was gone I was only attacked once, and I'm fine so-" Sam paused and his face fell when he realized what he said.

"WHAT!?!??!?!" Dean was pissed, Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and at his father. He looked just about as pissed as Dean did, and everyone else in the room seemed to be staring at him.

"N-nothing" Sam really didn't like the attention, and he really didn't want to get into this right in front of all these people. "Dean can we just...drop it?"

"DROP IT?!?!? SAM THIS PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH VAMP...vamped up teenagers on drugs" Dean looked around nervously hoping no one understood his slip.

John quickly walked over to his oldest and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam could see he was still angry but he was trying to put it aside for now. _"Great I'll probably get a lecture later." _Sam thought as he looked up at his father. "That's enough Dean..." John said as he turned to look at Willow and then at the large group watching their encounter. "Thank you for helping my son. I would like to treat you all to lunch as thanks." John stated, his eyes glancing at each person with mild interest.

Sam could see his Dad in hunter mode...but he didn't understand why. Why would he be acting like he wanted to interview these people, unless...._"this is why we're here, something happened to these people!" _Sam concluded as he looked around once more, this time with a more inquisitive eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, we would love to go to lunch," Buffy stated as she walked forward and held out her hand. John shook her hand and smiled politely, "call me John, and you would be?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." John's eyes widened slightly, he pulled his hand away and his eyes got slightly clouded, like they did when he was deep in thought. Sam looked back and forth between the two trying to read them both. Buffy had a sense of suspicion and cautiousness in her stance. While his father seemed tense and nervous. What could have made his father so nervous, but just as quickly as the change in stance had come it reverted back.

"I hope we're not bothering you parents with all this noise." John's face showed no sign of unease, but his voice gave slightly as he spoke. Sam didn't understand, and when he looked to Dean he could tell that he didn't either.

"Um...I own this house...Willow, Dawn and I live here, and well Angel and Cordelia are just visiting." Buffy explained as she motioned to everyone she named, a quick form of greeting.

"You're a bit young to own a house aren't you?" John questioned, his attention fully on Buffy.

"Well...I'm 21....but I was left the house when my mother died about a year ago..." Buffy watched as pain flashed across John's eyes. She glanced over at Willow, and they both shared a look.

Sam was watching all this...but he didn't understand. "Dad..." Sam started, but what ever John came over John left.

John turned and looked down at his youngest. Dean had sprouted up this past couple of years and was now eye to eye with John, but his youngest...his baby boy, still barely reached his shoulders. He knew Sam was growing up...but it was times like these that made it all the more painful to see his youngest. When he was worried or scared, he would take on a tone that he had only ever heard from Marry, and it hurt. He thinks that's why he's so protective over him, and to hear that right now while this woman was in front of him made him feel guilty. Sure he technically didn't cheat on anyone...but if this girl...no this woman was who he thought she was...well that would have to be dealt with later. "I'm sorry, I think we should go...how 'bout we meet up at that small restaurant down on 2nd street at one?" John suggested as he placed a hand on Sam's head.

"Sure, we'll be there." Buffy answered as she glanced at he friends. John nodded and motioned for his boys to walk, Dean took the lead and then Sam followed after him, John close behind. As they started to leave the door opened and a thin man with brown hair walked in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I was working late and I went straight to sleep afterwards...oh uh...sorry" He said as he ran straight into Dean. Dean backed up slightly and gave a crooked smile.

"It's ok, we were just leaving." Dean answered as he walked passed him, trying to be as polite as he could.

The man watched as this mildly built man walked past him, followed closely by a small teenager and a burly of a man. They walked straight out of the house and out of sight, he turned and looked at Buffy. "Who were they?"

"Oh Xander," Buffy sighed out as she walked over and took a seat on the arm chair of the couch.

"So...did I miss much?"

"yep"

"Apocalypse big?"

"...Just about."

**Impala**

John climbed into his beloved car and placed his head on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and just sat there for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. _'She's 21...that's just about the right time frame for her __to possibly_ _be...no I can't be thinking like that...not until I have proof...God Joyce, you would have told me right? You wouldn't have let me go back to Kansas if she is who I think she is, would you?' _

John heard two more doors open up and he sat up. He saw Sam crawl into the back seat and instantly close his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was tired or just wanted to think, much like he did, but about what he didn't know. That boy was much to observant at his age. He saw everything as it was and then he would pick it apart and analyze it...Sam was always thinking...and sometimes that worried him. For now Sam's thoughts were about how he was going to handle his school work and hunting, because that is what's required of him...but soon John was sure he would start questioning why he had to juggle school and hunting, and that would make everything harder.

John's eyes turned to Dean, who's eyes were on Sam...like the usually were. Dean was the protector of the family, and the worry in his eyes obviously meant he saw something in Sam's stance in the back seat worrying. John sighed and decided to let Dean handle Sam...like he always did, he'll ask about it later, but for now... "Sam..."

Sam's eyes shot open and he looked at his father through the rear view mirror, slight worry in his eyes. It took John a moment to remember why, and when he did he felt anger bubble up in side of him, but he kept it under control...for now. "We'll talk about your little stunt later...right now I need you to look up the medical records of one Buffy Summers, can you do that?"

Sam nodded, he glanced at his brother, he clearly didn't understand the reasons behind it, but he also knew that now wasn't the time to ask. John grunted in approval and started up the impala, trying his hardest not to think about what this girl could do to his strict orderly life.

**A.N: wow, sorry it took so long to update everyone. I've been majorly busy, not to mention my computer broke T.T AGAIN, so now I'm working without a proper word program (I'm working off of notepad) so my updating should be slow. Well...faster then it had been though, cuz now I have time to write! So I think the next chapter should be up around ****February**** 1, but if I get lots and lots of reviews I **_**might **_**be able to get it in sooner! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sighed: **_Writterperson_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Xander stared at the occupants of the room and frowned, no one had moved since they had filled him in on what he had missed, and right now he was slightly confused. "So...what did Mrs. Summers cheat on Hank?"

"NO, Oh God no, look read." Buffy responded as she handed over the small booklet to Xander. Xander looked at it briefly and opened it up to the book marked page.

_**Journal**_

_Date: October 23, 1980_

_I've started to dating this really cool guy. He's in the Marines, and he's a wonderful guy and I really like him...but I always feel like there's a time limit on this relationship. He talks about Kansas a lot, and how he misses it, which makes sense since it's his home town and all...but the way he talks about it makes me think there is something he wants to get back to. But when he's not dwelling on that he's really sweet and he makes me smile and laugh. I hope my feelings are wrong, and that this lasts for a bit longer._

_October 27, 1980_

_John and I have gotten closer...WAY closer. I hope this lasts forever, we click like I never thought possible. He's been really wonderful, and I think he might be the one. Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester,Joyce Winchester! I almost want to scream it from the roof tops!_

_November 4, 1980_

_...John thinks we should stop seeing each other, he's getting out of the military soon and he's going to be leaving __California__. I've known this was going to happen for a while though, we've fizzled, but we still like being in each others company. We plan to still hang out, and oddly that doesn't bother me. I haven't had many "good" brake-ups...but this feels fine. I honestly thing we're going to be fine. I love John Winchester to death, but I don't think it's the same as it was. John's leaving in a week, and we plan on spending a lot of time together._

_November 13, 1980_

_John left two days ago...I've started to date this new guy named Hank. I really like him, but...I just don't know. He's not like John, not bad, just different._

_November 16, 1980_

_....I'm late...REALLY late. I didn't even think about it until I went to the store to buy some food and the woman in front of me bought some pads._

_November 24, 1980_

_I've taken a home pregnancy test, and I'm pregnant. It finally got to me, always wondering if I was pregnant, and when the morning sickness came...I knew I had to know for sure. I've made a doctors appointment as well, I don't want to tell Hank unless I'm 100% sure that I'm with child. Oh God, I think it's hit me. What am I going to do if it's John's baby?_

_December 15, 1980_

_So I've been real busy, barely had any time to write. I went to the doctor and they told me I was somewhere between 6-8 weeks, which COULD mean that its John's or Hank's. I told Hank about John, and that I was pregnant, I told him that John and I had a small fling and that though it COULD be his, I don't think it is. But I'm not really sure if that's true. I don't really know anymore. _

_December 24, 1980_

_John called today, He wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas. He told me about this woman named Marry. She was his high school sweat-heart, and that they've started to date again. He sounds so happy...I didn't tell him about the baby. I told him all about my relationship with Hank, I told him my life is going well...but I couldn't tell him about the baby. He would come running back and try to take every responsibility, which would be _nice..._but he wouldn't be happy, and Hank wouldn't be happy. I won't force anyone into taking responsibility for me or the baby. I think I'll tell him about the baby the next time he calls...if he calls again._

_January 26, 1981_

_I've started to get a little belly. It's just __noticeable_ _but it still makes me smile. Hank asked me to marry him. He had this long beautiful speech about how he wanted to take care of me and the baby, and how he loves me and that he trusts me when I say that I believe he's the father. He told me about a house in L.A that he's bought, and how the local school is wonderful. I can't seem to stop smiling! I never knew Hank could be such a romantic. I'M GETTING MARRIED!_

_March 17, 1981_

_It's been a week since I've married Hank. I'm now Joyce Summers! We decided on having a small short wedding do to the fact that I'm now almost five months pregnant. Nothing really happened in February, we were really focused on the wedding. But now we're moving into the small house in L.A, it's beautiful, it has two bedrooms a small little kitchen one and a half baths and a nice living room, and though it's small it's perfect for a new family. We also felt the baby kick for the first time. It's amazing, it finally hit me then that I have a little person inside me, and I started to wonder how they're going to be like. If it's a girl will she be a cheerleader or maybe an artist, if it's a boy will she be a football player or a karate kid. It won't really matter to me, as long as they are healthy and strong. I'm excited._

_May 1, 1981_

_John called today, and Hank picked up; Hank got a little mad, but he didn't say anything. I talked to John for a couple of hours, he told me that he bought a car, a 1967 chevy impala...but I don't really know what car that is, but I __congratulated_ _him and he began telling me about Mary, and how she and him were going to run away with each other to get married soon. He wanted to invite me, but I told him I couldn't. I told him that Hank and I got married and that I was pregnant now. I didn't tell him that it might be his, he assumed this happened sometime between now and our last conversation in December, and I let him think that. Me and Hank have something really special and I didn't want John in on it. I feel like a bad person. I'm just starting my seventh month...and I've already filled this baby's life with secrets and half truths. _

_June 24, 1981_

_Just one more month._

_July 25, 1981_

_Three days ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We've named her Buffy Anne Summers. I'm so happy...there aren't enough words to __describe__ what I'm feeling right now, she's so small and helpless, but she's my baby and I can't believe I finally got to see her, I wanted to keep her in my arms for hours and hours, but they told me I needed my rest. But here I am writing a journal about my baby girl, I just needed to tell someone about it. Hank hasn't stopped smiling since she's been born, and I think I'm the same way. I'm a mom._

_October 2, 1981_

_John called again, Hank answered the phone. He yelled a little and I think John yelled back, Buffy was crying and it was all a mess.. I quickly took the phone from hank, and I told John that he probably shouldn't call again...It was the right thing to do, but why do I feel so bad? John was one of my best friends and I don't know if I'll be able to deal with Hank's __jealousy __forever. _

_**end of journal**_

Xander passed the journal back to Buffy and whistled "I never knew Mrs. S had it so rough."

Everyone was quiet, no one really knowing what to say, but after several minutes Buffy walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Buffy what are you doing?" Willow asked her long time best friend.

"I'm calling Giles, I don't know about you guys but this is all just too much, and I _know _Giles will know what to do." Buffy had that determined look in her eyes and everyone knew that she would follow through with the call even they wanted to stop her. No one really did though, they all felt a little confused and Giles was the one that always handled situations like this. The phone rang twice before Giles picked up and answered in his usual English accent.

"Hello?"

"Giles, it's Buffy."

"Oh God, is Willow-"

"No, she's fine...but something happened and I was wondering-" Buffy paused mid sentence, she felt a knot in her throat, and she let out a shaky breath. "Can you come back to Sunnydale?" Her eyes were watering now, everything she knew was riding on this being a lie. She didn't know much about this man, and he could be a nice guy; this could be a trick, or these new people may be in some serious danger, being involved with the slayer was never a good thing...to many things were riding on this one bit of info, and it was just too much, too heavy. She already had too much on her plate, she didn't know if she could handle three more people added to her carefully balanced tray of responsibilities, especially three people who liked to move around the country.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Giles sounded concerned, and Buffy knew she should have had someone else call.

"Giles..." Buffy fell to her knees and let out a sob, "I don't know what to do, this is all just too much to take and-" tears were now falling from her eyes, she wasn't sure why she was crying, but she knew that she was scared, not only for her and Dawn, but for these new people who might be her family. She was always saving people, yet she seemed to be failing a lot lately, and always with the people closest to her. She couldn't save Dawn from Gloria, she gave her own life instead of Dawn's after the portal had opened, but she should have been able to stop Gloria from taking her in the first place. She couldn't save her mom from her brain aneurysm, she wasn't even there when it happened. She couldn't save Terra, she couldn't save Willow from herself. She has been failing a lot lately and, according to Cordelia, Sam, who very well might be her little brother, was in some major danger. It was too much on her shoulder's.

Willow came up from behind her and hugged her tight, whispering encouraging words in her ear as she cried like she hadn't cried in years. Dawn kneeled next to willow and started to rub her sister's arm in support. Buffy opened her eyes and saw Xander and Angel standing close by, not wanting to crowed her but to still be close enough so that she knew they were there for her. She glanced sideways and saw Cordelia pick up the phone she had dropped through her tear ridden eyes. She tried to calm herself, but only managed to quiet down her sobbing into occasional hiccups.

"Yeah Giles, this is Cordelia...Well...I don't really know what's going on...but I had this vision thing of this little kid...yeah I said vision...um I think they started up about a half a year ago...any way there was this little boy who was tied down to this table, and he was surrounded by these cloaked figures who were chanting...no I don't know what they were chanting...something old, and well the boy seemed panicked, and I snapped out of it after his screaming started. I did get to see into one of the hoods though...he _looked _human...but his eyes were this really gross yellow."

Buffy turned her face downward and composed herself, before standing up. Willow and Dawn stood up with her and Buffy quickly whipped her face before holding out her hand for the phone. Cordelia glanced at her briefly and passed the phone to Buffy. "Giles..."

"Buffy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry...it's just...things have been a little stressful around here lately, and well...we discovered something that might change things a bit...and it, well anyway, we know who the boy is and all we have to do is figure out how to protect him without revealing how we know that they are in danger." She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she was going to ignore her little episode...she was aloud to break down every once and a while right?

"I'll get on the first plane back to Sunnydale...I should be there in eleven hours"

**In a small motel room on the other side of Sunnydale**

Sam yawned from his place behind their laptop computer, he was currently breaking into the local hospital database for info on one Buffy Anne Summers. So far all he had been able to find out was that she'd only been emitted a couple of times, and they were both a while back. So when his Dad came back from changing into better clothes (why he was doing that Sam had no idea) all he could give him was her birth certificate, a short list of what she'd been in the hospital for, and her high school record...which had quiet lengthy.

"What have you got Sam?" John asked as he walked over to the computer, wearing one of the few nice button down shirts he owned and a pair of clean jeans.

"Uh, not much but here's her medical records, her birth certificate, and her school records." Sam leaned away from the computer and let his father read the screen. Sam watched his face, John's face was dead serious and a bit frightened and Sam didn't understand. Nothing he found should have made John look like that. Sam looked back at the computer screen and examined the info in front of him.

Buffy had blood type AB negative...like Dad did.

The spot on Buffy's birth certificate where her father's name was suppose to be was empty...

Dad had said that he had to check in on an old friend of his that he hasn't seen in a little over twenty-two years...

Buffy was twenty-one....

"No way..." Sam whispered to himself as he looked at everything from that point of view, his eyes widened. "Dad...is this..."

John looked down at his son and saw his face, he took in a deep breath and held it for a second, he let out a sigh and gave a look to Sam...one that made Sam take in his own breath in shock. "Buffy...might be your sister."

"Wha?"

Dean had just walked into the room, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, he glanced back and forth between his father's worried gaze and Sam's shocked one. He felt his eyes go wide as what he had over heard sunk in. "WHAT?"

**A.N: Sorry for the late update, I realized that the update was in the middle of the week, and it's really hard for me to work on stories on weekdays. Any who, I finished the latest chapter, I got a lot of reviews confused as to when in Buffy this takes place so I hope this helps a little. My next update will be around February 20th so please send lots of reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Last time on Secrets & Blood Ties..._

_John looked down at his son and saw his face, he took in a deep breath and held it for a second; he let out a sigh and gave a look to Sam...One that made Sam take in his own breath in shock. "Buffy...might be your sister."_

_"Wha?"_

_Dean had just walked into the room, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth; he glanced back and forth between his father's worried gaze and Sam's shocked one. He felt his eyes go wide as what he had overheard sunk in. "WHAT?"_

**Now:**

John turned and stared at Dean's angry face; he took a deep breath and looked back and forth between his two sons. "I don't know for sure...I didn't even know about Buffy until I looked up Joyce and found out she was dead...I did the math and I figured she _could _be mine...but what I had with Joyce hadn't lasted that long...it had been a really short relationship...but..." John looked away from his sons and zoned out a bit, thinking of his time with Joyce.

"Did you cheat on Mom?"

John looked up at his eldest and saw the disgust on his face and felt his anger build up. "OF COURSE NOT!" he screeched. Sam jumped in his seat and it made John's attention shift back to the youngest Winchester. Sam had a look of both shock and…fear? "Sam?"

Sam didn't look at him; in fact he turned away from him and looked at the door completely lost in his thoughts. Dean walked closer to the table Sam had been working at and kneeled down in front of his brother to catch his attention, falling straight into the role John himself had forced upon him.

"Sam," Dean said forcefully, only continuing when Sam met his eyes. "What is it?"

Sam looked at his big brother and frowned, _"I've got to tell them that they know about the supernatural...if this Joyce lady has anything to do with Mom's death then maybe we can find the thing that killed her, finish this soon...and then maybe we can live a normal life! But...I can't tell them about Angel...he may be a vampire, but I don't think he's evil...he saved my life and I know that Dean and Dad wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill him..." _Sam thought quickly as he stared in his brother's eyes.

"Sam?"

"They told me that they thought I was in danger...and then they started telling me about how nightmares are real and monsters exist." Sam looked up at his father and watched as his eyes saddened and his stance slackened.

_"Joyce...what happened to your family? Am I cursed? Did I bring this on?" _John turned away from his sons and tried to sort out his thoughts, one thought in particular. "What do you mean they told you that you were in danger?" John spun around so quickly both boys jumped slightly at his father's quick shift in moods.

"Well...Cordelia said she gets visions or something and that she _thinks _there's a demon after me...but that can't be right...I mean what would a demon want with me?" Sam asked his voice showing no concern but his eyes showing his inner fear. John glanced up and pretended to be thinking of a reason.

_"It can't be THE demon can it? Was the demon after my son? Please don't let it be THE demon…I don't think I could take it if I lose him…either of them."_ John glanced back to Sam and then looked at Dean. "I don't know, she might be crazy...but it's never smart to ignore a warninglike that. Sam you are not to be out alone at _any _time. So no more midnight walks." John gave his son a long look and Sam looked down. "And since you have enough time on your hands to go out for walks in the middle of the night, you can be on gun cleaning duty for the next two weeks." Sam glanced up at that one.

"WHAT?" Sam's voice rose but John ignored it.

"As _part_ of you punishment for walking out like you did...the rest will come after we've sorted through all of this" Sam crossed his arms in defiance and gave a loud scoff, and Johns temper flickered to life. "Don't give me an attitude young man. You have no idea what could have happened. Your lucking I don't put you on lockdown for the next couple of months! Now you won't so much as breath without telling me or Dean first, at _least _until everything is sorted out. Do you understand me?"

Sam lowered his face and hid behind his bangs._ "I should have kept my mouth shut."_ He thought as he tightened his hands into fists.

"SAM."

"Yes sir."

**12:45; Corner Plaza**

John parked the car in the farthest spot from the small café; hoping that the distance would give both himself and his boys time to cool down on their way to the lunch meeting. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sam staring out the window with a very obvious pout on his face. That boy was an open book, despite the time he spent away from his boys he could always read Sammy…his brother on the other hand. John glimpsed at his eldest to his right and frowned in concentration. Dean had one hell of a mask, he _looked _relaxed maybe even bored, but he could still see the lingering anger and betrayal behind his blank eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his door, the boys following his lead as he stepped out and onto the small town's thin sidewalk, taking small even steps to the girl…no woman that very well might share their blood. _'I hope I can read her as well as the boys…because this could be a rough talk…' _

**Buffy**

Dawn smoothed out her skirt and glanced up at Willow. "Is this ok? I mean it doesn't look to formal does it?"

Willow looked at the younger of the Summers girls and shook her head, "Nope, you look fine." She reassured the slightly jittery teenager.

Dawn nodded and then started playing with the hem of her shirt and glancing at the number of different openings around the corner shop. "What if he doesn't like me? What are we even going to tell him? I mean "Hi Buffy's your daughter and I was made from this glowing orb and some of her cells, so you get two daughters for the price of one" sounds cool but will he really-"

"Dawn breath…" Willow stated as she reached over and placed her hand over Dawn's and gave a slight smile. "You don't have to worry about all that right now, right now this is just lunch, and he's going to love you, right Buffy?" Willow turned to her usually very verbal friend and frowned; she was staring at her cup of coffee and didn't even seem to be aware they were talking. "Buffy?"

Buffy jumped and looked up, "What?"

"Dawn doesn't have anything to worry about right?"

Buffy looked at her sister and then back at Willow before she realized what they had been talking about and quickly looked back at Dawn. "Oh right! You have nothing to worry about. This is just a little lunch is all, it's not like we're going to spill any guts during lunch!" Buffy stated, her face falling when she realized that was very probable. She glanced at Willow with her own worried look. Willow rolled her eyes at them and then sat a little taller when she spotted their guests.

"Oh here they come! Now make with the calm." Willow stated as she made a slight gesture to the two sisters to stop looking so panicked and scared.

**Winchesters:**

John glanced around the small coffee shop and quickly found the red head he had saw earlier with his "would-be-daughter." John approached them apprehensively and gave a small, hopefully friendly, smile and motioned for his sons to sit.

He looked at the three women in front of him with interested glances. He had hoped to have a calm sit down where they would exchange stories and hopefully eventually touch on Joyce's death...but with the knowledge that they not only _knew _about the supernatural but seemed to know something that put his youngest in immediate danger, pleasantries would have to wait. After a quick moment to look at all three girl's faces, he let himself slip on his "hunter mask."

"So…what's after my boy?" John watched Buffy's face as he spoke; noticing the change from calm, to shock, to the same look that he himself was wearing. She straightened up and looked between himself and his boys.

"We don't know for sure…but we think someone plans on using him for some kind of ritual."

"Vampires?" Dean asked leaning forward into the conversation.

Buffy paused and glanced at Dean disbelieve clear on her face. "What would _you _know about vampires?" She asked, not really intending it to sound as insulting as she did.

Dean puffed up slightly and gave one of his infamous smirks, "more than enough, Princess."

"Don't call me princess." Buffy's face darkened and both Dean and Buffy proceeded having a staring contest, silently testing the other. Willow rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics and turned to glance at the younger Winchester. Willow's face fell.

"Sam?" The single word cut through Dean and Buffy's staring contest and everyone turned to look at the youngest Winchester. Sam's face was down cast, his eyes hidden behind the thin curtain of his bangs. They watched as his skin color dropped two shades within seconds and a thin layer of sweat built up on his neck.

"What's up buddy?" John turned away from the girls and tried in vain to pull Sam's face up. Sam's whole body was tense and, if John didn't know better, he would have believed that Sam wasn't even aware he was touching him.

Dean got up from his seat and kneeled down to look at Sam. Dean placed a comforting hand on his brother's knee and pushed some of Sam's hair out of his face, "Sam?"

Sam jumped at his brother's voice and pried his eyes open to look at his brother's worried face. "Uh...it's nothing, just a headache...excuse me." Sam pulled away and quickly stumbled away from the table, reaching up and squeezing the bridge of his nose as he guided himself away from the table of eyes

Sam pushed open the double swinging door to the bathroom and threw himself at the closest sink. He turned the water on and desperately tossed a handful of water at his face...it didn't help. Sam dug his fingers into his eyes, desperately trying to push the pain away. He let out a frustrated grunt and gripped at the sink. Another spike of pain glinted through his already throbbing head and for a split second he wasn't in the bathroom of some random town. He lost the feeling in his body, and the sink seemed to disappear beneath his fingers. Sam gasped and opened his eyes, desperate to confirm that he hadn't gone anywhere. He stared at his white face in the mirror for a second before throwing another hand full of water at his face, he was shaking as all his sensations returned to him.

Sam felt the pain build again and he let out a gasp as his vision swarmed and was replaced. Cracks ran across the now dirty green wallpapered walls and dust and dirt made a thin layer of grim on the floor. The room itself was fairly empty, everything but a cracked broken bed having been removed long before the dust had consumed the area, but at the sight of the room Sam's heart dropped to the floor and fear gripped him. _"This is a bad place…" _Sam thought and just as quickly as it had come the room disappeared and he was once again staring at the off white sink.

Sam took in a deep breath and groaned as the pain returned and his head began to throb. He covered his eyes with his hand and leaned forward, all but missing the two cloaked figures that had appeared behind him.

**Table**

Dean stared after his brother as he rushed away from the table, all thoughts of his would-be-sister leaving his head as he thought of Sam's face. In the thirteen years Dean had known and cared for Sam he had _never _seen so much pain in his brothers face and…it scared him. Guilt over whelmed him as he remembered all the hints he had over looked over the past…month "_oh god…it's been a month…" _Dean thought as he remembered when Sam started to excessively use pain pills. He remembered calling him on it and Sam saying he was getting headaches, remembered calling him a baby and laughing at him.

Dean slowly stood and glanced back at the table. Everyone's eyes fell on him, but Dean couldn't really see any of them, he glanced in the general direction he knew his father was sitting. "Sam's…" Dean started only to stop when he realized he didn't really know what was wrong with his brother. _"When did he stop telling me everything?" _Dean thought as he glanced back over his shoulder to where his brother had run off to, _"Fuck this, I'm going to make him tell me what's wrong!" _he turned away from the table and as he was just about to run after Sam when a large warm hand fell on his shoulder.

"Give him some time son…" John's words were quiet, but neither Winchester believed that they went unheard by the other occupants of the table. Dean tensed at the thought of letting Sam deal with whatever was bugging him alone in some bathroom in _Sunnydale, _but he sat down anyway, his eyes falling down at his hands…he was shaking.

John looked at his eldest and saw the fear in his eyes, whatever he had seen on Sam's face hadn't been good, but he also knew that if Dean went after Sam he would likely cause a scene and that was the last thing they needed right now. He knew it was messed up to let his youngest son suffer just because he thought he would lose his chance for answers from this young blond gir…woman, but he desperately needed answers…he needed to know if he was cursed, if he not only caused Mary's death, but Joyce's. He turned and looked at the three women in front of him and gave a slightly awkward laugh, hoping to play it off like he knew what was going on. "Sorry, Sam hasn't been feeling well lately."

Dawn's face nodded in understanding and easily accepted the answer before sipping the cup in front of her. Buffy's face showed disbelief but clearly understood the topic was being dropped. Willow on the other hand was staring at the place Sam had been sitting moments ago. _"It almost felt like he was…nah what are the chances that someone his age would be giving off that much raw power?" _She thought before turning and glancing at the two men in front of her. It was clear they didn't know what was going on and that the little show probably didn't happen very often…or not when they were around.

The table was quiet now, awkward and tense. It lasted all but two minutes before Dean cursed and stood back up. John rolled his eyes and stood as well "Dean, it's a bathroom what could possibly happen?" John should have known better (in their lives when did normal society rules _ever _apply to them) for just as he spoke those words Sam was thrown clear through the bathroom door and into a table.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out as he rushed over to his fallen brother, only to pause when a seven foot tall cloaked figure stepped out of the bathroom after his brother, Sam's knife imbedded in its arm.

"Mean Kid…" the figure stated in a deep sad voice. The figure removed its hood and reviled a teary eyed blue monster, its eyes focused on the young unconscious boy in front of him. Dean's heart went to his throat as he looked at the monster in front of him. _"W-what is he?" _Dean thought as he tried to take a step back, he was in shock, he couldn't move. He was eighteen years old, had fought seven werewolves, faced over thirty ghosts, and killed a wedigo but he had _never _seen something like this blue ogre of a beast. He heard a groan and was once again moving towards his brother only for a hand to grab his arm and hold him in place. Dean glanced behind him and saw Buffy standing right behind him; she crossed her arms and gave a slightly frustrated pose.

"The baddies can't give me one day can they?" She asked as she watched a much smaller cloaked figure walk out of the bathroom.

**A.N: Alright everyone here's the latest chapter! Sorry for the late review, you all know how it is, life gets busy and my favorite pass time gets pushed down the list. Any who I need LOTS of reviews to help keep me motivated to update this thing. I love this story and I have quite a lot planned for it, I just need a kick in the butt to start updating regularly. THANKS FOR READING! ****J**


	8. Chapter 7

**chapter seven Secrets and blood Ties**

**Last time on Secrets and Blood Ties**

_The table was quiet now, awkward and tense. It lasted all but two minutes before Dean cursed and stood back up. John rolled his eyes and stood as well "Dean, it's a bathroom what could possibly happen?" John should have known better (in their lives when did normal society rules ever apply to them) for just as he spoke those words Sam was thrown clear through the bathroom door and into a table._

_"SAM!" Dean yelled out as he rushed over to his fallen brother, only to pause when a seven foot tall cloaked figure stepped out of the bathroom after his brother, Sam's knife imbedded in its arm._

_"Mean Kid…" the figure stated in a deep sad voice. The figure removed its hood and reviled a teary eyed blue monster, its eyes focused on the young unconscious boy in front of him. Dean's heart went to his throat as he looked at the monster in front of him. "W-what is he?" Dean thought as he tried to take a step back, he was in shock, he couldn't move. He was eighteen years old, had fought seven werewolves, faced over thirty ghosts, and killed a wedigo but he had never seen something like this blue ogre of a beast. He heard a groan and was once again moving towards his brother only for a hand to grab his arm and hold him in place. Dean glanced behind him and saw Buffy standing right behind him; she crossed her arms and gave a slightly frustrated pose._

_"The baddies can't give me one day can they?" She asked as she watched a much smaller cloaked figure walk out of the bathroom._

**Now:**

The large blue ogre's eyes shifted to the small blonde in that was slowly walking closer to him and frowned and spoke in slow, broken english, "Brother…who tiny girl?"

"I don't know Thorn, maybe we should ask." Another voice answered as a much smaller figure walked around the large brute. The figure was cloaked in a dark black cloth and his eyes well hidden from view. "What do you want little girl? This has nothing to do with you." The voice was cold and calculating, but the small figure was even smaller then Buffy, and everyone knew who was the brains behind the pair. Suddenly the sound of a shotgun loading filled the air, Buffy glanced back and frowned.

"No, it may not have anything to do with her, but it has everything to do with me. What do you want with my boy?" John stepped forward his stance displaying his own large build, which wasn't nearly as big as Thorn but still impressive.

The small cloaked figure turned to face the angry father and scoffed. "Listen Daddy dearest, your boy has a nice little price on his head, and if you don't hand him over to us, there will be a lot worse things knocking on you door, and most won't treat him half as nice as we will ok?" The figure started taking slow measured steps towards Sam's unconscious body and kneeled down next to him, touching his hair softly. "So why don't you just forget about little Sammy here and get along with your happy lives?"

"That's not going to happen." John's voice dropped into a dangerous tone and he lifted the gun at the cloaked figure near his son. "Step away from him."

Suddenly a bright light flashed and the cloaked figure was pushed away from Sam and straight through a wall. John's eyes darted to the side and saw Willow hurriedly drop her hand before throwing something. "Catch Buffy!"

Buffy caught the blade effortlessly and ran forward towards the large ogre, fear completely lacking from her eyes. The second she moved Dean also made his move closer to Sam. He jumped over fallen tables and slid to his brothers side. "Sammy? Come on bud, open those eyes."

John glanced at his boys and waited a couple seconds as he watched Dean pull Sammy behind a counter and out of side, he then took a couple of steps forward and began to shoot carefully at the blue beast, weakening it as Buffy danced around it and fought it hand to hand.

From the corner of his eye, John saw Dawn run over to the counter where Dean had taken Sam, and just as she reached them the cloaked figure stood up and crawled out of the whole. He dusted himself off, and his hood fell from him face to reveal a blue face much like the ogre Buffy was currently fighting, plump and covered in boils.

"A Witch?" He asked his face contorting into disgust. He then glanced over to Thorn and Buffy and frowned. "And the slayer?" His frown deepened before he let out a sigh. "Thorn, let's go. It's not worth it!"

Thorn, gave one last push at Buffy and she went flying towards Willow, only to skid to a stop right in front of her. Thorn grunted and then followed as his brother left the small restaurant.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Buffy stated before she heard another click of the shotgun reloading, and pointing her way.

**A.N: sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way, and then to top it all off I didn't have a working computer. Le sigh. Anyway I should be picking up all my stories now. I'm working through a not program (hopefully not for long) so for this and maybe the next post please excuse grammar errors or a random misspelled word. I'm working on fixing that. **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I figured a short chapter would be nice just to let everyone know I'm still alive lol.**

**But PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know people are still interested in reading this story cuz I know it's been awhile.**

**Tell next time**

-_Writterperson_


End file.
